This proposal plans for the acquisition of Robotic DNA Microarray Gridding System. This system includes a gridding device to deposit a high density array of DNA fragments onto a glass slide for hybridization; and a laser fluorescence scanner for reading data collected from a high density DNA array (GeneChip). It also includes liquid handling robotics and equipment for synthesizing PCR products to be deposited as well as software and a computer to run the equipment. We are also requesting funds for an additional computer and software package for an offline data analysis workstation, which will be solely dedicated to researchers using the Expression Analysis System. This equipment will provide a means by which global regulation of gene expression can be accomplished whenever primer pairs or DNA clones are available for the generation of fragments, including cases where the target genome has not been sequenced. The proposal will provide instrumentation for rapid, quantitative analysis of global gene expression systems and a variety of other basic research projects which address genome level analysis. This equipment will this complement the Affymetrix Gene Chip instrument already available for the center by allowing analysis of genes and genomes which have not been made available on "off the shelf" chips.